ordinaryboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Brain-Drain
' Professor Brain Drain' is the main antagonists of the series. One of the smartest people in Superopolis (obviously), he's an evil scientist with a colander on his bald head and has the ability to drain intelligence of others to increase his own. Everytime when it looks like he was forever gone, the professor always makes a surprise return. History The Time Tipler Professor Brain Drain, during this time, was one of the most dangerous supervillains ever and had lots of hair back then. His main enemy was the League of Goodness, led by Lord Pincushion. Once, the mad scientist made a time machine called the Time Tipler. This was during the time when the League of Goodness was about to retire. In order to power up the machine, he needed a rare source called Podigium; the only sample was at a museum. Brain Drain sent a group of lazy villains called the Commune for Justice to retrieve it, promising them a world without work (despite there is no such place). After the podigium has been given, Professor Brain Drain waited two days to launch his plan. Upon the day of the plan, the League of Goodness, Amazing Indestructo, and a group of young heroes consisting of Inflato, Funnel Boy, Invisiboy, and a new hero called Meteor Boy. During the battle, Meteor Boy grabbed the meteorite and disappeared with it as the Time Tipler activated. Brain Drain was outraged. Power Loss 15 years later, Professor Brain Drain bought a blimp. But he didn't register it properly. So he had to serve a one-week term in jail. While being there, Professor Brain Drain asked to be placed in the cell containing the Red Menace, an even more dangerous criminal. The reason why was because the scientist had an ego of being the most dangerous villain. Brain Drain would constantly boast to his rival cell mate (who had the ability to make others do his bidding), that he's far too smart to be controlled by his power. During dinner time, Brain Drain would pass on Dr. Telomere's potato chips, because according to the Red Menace, potato chips numb his brain. Upon being released out of prison, Brain Drain decided to drain the Red Menace's intelligence. As his index finger touched his cell mate's forehead, he didn't know that it didn't work, for he had lost his power. Semi-Retirement Following his power, Professor Brain became inactive in his activities for the next decade. Besides, ploting against the Superopolis citizens was hardly a challenge for him, due to their limited amount of brain. During his time, he would manage the Vertigo Building, where villains hang out. Also, he tried to find ways of regaining his power, with no sucess. Eventually, the Amazing Indestructo, who had became a sucessful and popular hero, and the Tycoon made him a deal. The deal will allow them to use Professor Brain Drain's image for merchandise and television. Professor Brain agreed to the contract. At one point, he gave a villain called the Multiplier a simple plan involving traffic cones. A Hero Revealed The Amazing Indestructo released his newest products of collector cards with images of himself, his teammates, and the villains he faced. But he only issued three copies of Professor Brain Drain. The scientist himself was not pleased with this. Stepping out of semi-retirement, he came up with a plan for Superopolis to remember his name. Professor Brain Drain called the Multiplier away from his traffic cone project and hired a villain called the Sneak, who has the ability to camouflage. Prof. Brain Drain sent the Multiplier to get a copy of one of the cards at Might Mart and gave him a device called the Oomphlifier to increase his powers. Unfortunately, the device got destroyed when the Multiplier pulled on a small chaos and landed in jail. The Sneak was sent to break him out. To get better accuracy at where the cards might be the scientist sent the Sneak to the Indestructo Industries to find any clues. Professor Brain Drain finally managed to get a copy after the Sneak followed a group of young superheroes, who was also searching for the card. Then he gave the card to the Multiplier and had him create billions of copies of it, so they could bury Superopolis. Because the Multiplier's power is slow, Professor Brain prepared a second Oomphlifier with small energy. The Junior Leaguers gave Professor Brain Drain a visit to discuss about the card situation. He surprisingly gave them hospitality, along with some refreshments of cookies and lemonade. As they finished their discussion, Professor Brain called in his Deadly Dumbots, actors who played him that has been sucked of their intelligence. And he temporarily nullified their powers with his special lemonade. He strapped them on to a machine called the Brain Capacitor that could measure and suck intelligence. As he explained about his scheme, he was prepared to suck their intelligence. But the Professor was distracted by a visit from the Tycoon, AI's business partner. The Tycoon wanted to talk with him of a deal on selling PBD merchandise, unaware of the card plan. The Amazing Indestructo burst in to scold the Tycoon for crossing a line in selling merchandise. Professor Brain Drain began scolding him of bringing down other to make himself look better. Meanwhile, one of the young superheroes, Ordinary Boy, devised a plan to release himself and his friends free, which succeeded. The League of Ultimate Goodness, AI's team, came to save the day. But due to their useless powers, the team was taken out easily, along with the Junior Leaguers by the Deadly Dumbots. Professor Brain Drain had the Sneak capture Ordinary Boy and strap him to the Brain Capacitor, as the lad's intelligence hadn't been measured yet. The professor was surprised of how much intelligence O Boy had. He tried to drain it on his own, but was interrupted by another group of heroes. They managed to make work out of the Dumbots. Professor Brain Drain captured Ordinary Boy and placed him in his blimp. Then he had the Multiplier secretly clone him with the Oomphlifier. He sent both of them in the blimp to take care of the rest. The Return of Meteor Boy? The Great Power Outage Category:Villians